Souffle éphémère
by Tan'sui
Summary: "Tout d'un coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi -et franchement, c'était le dernier de leur problème-, leur lèvre se retrouvèrent plaquées l'une contre l'autre" SasukexNaruto, Death-fic.


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ni Naruto, Sasuke et toute la clique ne sont à moi. Il appartiennent tous a Kishimoto Masashi, Ô grand maître vénéré .

**Note **: Je m'excuse a genoux pour les fautes que vous verrez surement dans ce texte, même si je pense avoir réussie a corriger les plus voyantes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Souffle éphémère**

Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre sans se préoccuper de savoir si il était fatigué ou pas. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il courrait. Il savait juste que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'entendait plus les cris de Sakura et Kakashi qui lui disait de revenir _tout de suite_. Mais Naruto étant Naruto, il ne les avait pas écouté, et c'était élancé sur le chemin qui le mènerait à lui._ Sasuke_. Il avait activé le mode sennin, et il pouvait sentir qu'il n'était qu'à quelque pas de lui, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Il arriva devant une grotte, et il s'engouffra dedans, la tête la première. Il cligna des yeux, deux fois, trois fois pour s'habituer à la semi obscurité qui régnait dans l'endroit rocheux. Un reniflement dédaigneux lui fit relever la tête, et il rencontra deux paires d'yeux couleur carmin et encre. Ils se regardèrent, silencieux, et seul le bruit d'une cascade d'eau proche dérangeait le silence qui régnait entre eux. Naruto essayait en vain de lire quelque chose dans les yeux de son meilleure-rival-ennemi-ami, mais rien, parce que quand ces sharingans étaient activés, il ne pouvait lire aucun sentiments dans ces yeux. _Putain de yeux de merde_ avait envie de crier le blond, mais il s'abstenu. Sasuke n'apprécierait surement pas qu'il insulte la seule chose qui lui restait de sa famille. Le silence commençait à lui peser, et il comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre que Sasuke fasse le premier pas, parce que de toute façon, il était_ Sasuke Uchiwa_, ne pas parler pendant des heures ne le dérangeait absolument pas, contrairement a lui.

-Je suis venu ramener ton cul a Konoha ! Déclara Naruto.

Un rictus daigna apparaître sur le visage auparavant stoïque du brun, et il aurait presque préféré qu'il reste comme ça tant le « sourire » était moqueur.

-Toujours la même rengaine.

-Oui, et elle n'est pas prête de changer !

-Comme ma réponse ne changera pas.

Un instant, le masque de Sasuke se fissura pour laisser place à un visage lasse et triste, mais il se reprit si vite que Naruto se demanda si il ne l'avait pas rêver.

-Je ne renterais pas avec toi. Dégage.

Il avait craché le dernier mot, froidement, comme si il parlait à une merde. Les points de Naruto se resserrèrent sur ces côtés, et il dût faire un effort monstre pour ne pas se lancer contre Sasuke et lui foutre un coup de boule. Il tenta une dernière fois de le faire revenir à la raison.

-Reviens a Konoha ! Tu as tué Itachi, Danzo, et Tsunade ne laissera pas ce qui t'es arrivé se reproduire, jamais ! Cria Naruto.

Il avait sortit ça à toute vitesse et n'avait pas respirer en disant sa phrase, comme si une simple inspiration pouvait lui ferait perdre les mots qu'il voulait dire. Alors avant de mourir asphyxier, il prit une grande bouffé d'air, et dit dans un chuchotement :

-Tout le monde t'attends a Konoha. Reviens nous,...

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand Sasuke commença a rire, de plus en plus fort, se moquant ouvertement de Naruto. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et le jinchiruki le regardait, partagé entre la peur et la fascination, tant la lueur de démence au fond de ces yeux sharingan, seul sentiment qu'il arrivait à distinguer, le rendait effrayant mais beau, incroyablement beau. Son meilleure ami était entrain de devenir dingue devant ces yeux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, subjugué par la beauté aliéné qu'il dégageait. Sasuke s'arrêta soudain de rire, et se jeta sur le blond, qui n'ayant pas prévu ce geste de la part de son ami, se prit un coup dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la parois rocheuse. Un peu sonné, il s'essuya la lèvre d'où coulait un peu de sang, et il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke qui c'était avancé vers lui pour le frapper. Le brun tomba, et le ninja de Konoha le prit par le col et frappa sa tête au sol, pendant que l'autre enserrait son coup. Sasuke arriva ensuite à se dégager de Naruto, et il se releva, l'emmenant avec lui. Il le plaqua avec force contre le mur, et ils se regardèrent, toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient transperçant dans leur regard.

Tout d'un coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi -et franchement, c'était le dernier de leur problème-, leur lèvre se retrouvèrent plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Les mains de Naruto vinrent s'agripper aux cheveux corbeau du nukenin, et il tira fort vers l'arrière pour approfondir le baiser, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'était plus un combat où ils essayaient de prendre le dessus avec leur langue, chacune voulant dominer l'autre pour ainsi montrer sa supériorité. Sasuke pressa son corps contre celui de Naruto, qui roula instinctivement des hanches. Il gémit sourdement pendant que Sasuke détachait sa bouche de la sienne. Il nicha sa tête dans son coup, et mordit dans la chair tendre et bronzé de Naruto, jusqu'au sang. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, lâchant un râle où était mêlé si étroitement plaisir et douleur qu'il ne faisait pas la différence. Sasuke lécha avidement le sang qui coulait le long de sa naissance de l'épaule, et alla ensuite suçoter la marque de la morsure. Il releva ensuite sa tête, plaçant sa bouche à quelque millimètre de celle du blond, qui put revoir encore une fois la lueur démente au fond de ces prunelles.

-Reviens moi... murmura Naruto, complétant la phrase qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir deux minutes plus tôt.

Les lèvres de son rival revinrent s'écraser contre les siennes dans un baiser sauvage, impétueux, qui ne laissait, encore une fois, aucune place à la tendresse. Leur dents s'entrechoquèrent, puis vinrent mordiller leur lèvre et leur langue. Le baiser avait un goût amer, autant a cause du sang que de la sueur provoquée par le contact rapproché. Pour Naruto,derrière ce baiser se cachait aussi un besoin, un désir mal contenu d'être proche, encore plus proche, toujours plus proche de Sasuke. Mais le blond sentait que du côté du brun, ce baiser sonnait comme une sorte d'au revoir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir la question, Sasuke augmenta le contact de leur deux corps, et Naruto eu l'impression qu'on déversait de la lave dans tout son être. Il s'accrocha encore plus aux cheveux noir pour ne pas sombrer, et le baiser ce fit encore plus féroce qu'avant.

C'est pour cette raison que Naruto ne vit pas le sabre de Sasuke sortir de son fourreau, et ne le vit pas non plus se placer derrière lui. Ce n'est quand ressentant une douleur cuisante au niveau du dos, qu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke l'avait transpercé avec sa kusanagi. Il leva les yeux vers le brun, qui le regardait avec ses sharingans activés, mais qui laissaient peu a peu place a sa couleur normal, c'est a dire anthracite. Il put enfin y lire des sentiments et émotions, et ses yeux azur clair se firent cobalt foncé sous la colère qui l'animait à cette instant. Sasuke aurait au moins pu être _désolé_ de lui avoir transpercé le bide !

-Enfoiré.

Un goût métallique envahit la bouche du porteur de Kyuubi, et un filet de sang s'y échappa en même temps qu'il prononçait l'insulte. Une des mains de Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les cheveux de Sasuke se détache d'eux, glissa lentement sur la joue pâle de son rival et se plaça sur la main blanche dans son dos qui tenait encore la garde du sabre. Il enroula ces doigts aux siens, et appuya sur le sabre pour qu'il traverse son dos puis son ventre. Malgré la douleur, Naruto se s'arrêta pas, et quand la lame dépassa enfin de son ventre, il appuya d'un coup sec pour que celle ci transperce aussi la personne en face de lui.

Sasuke ne lui fit même pas le_ plaisir_ d'avoir l'air surpris de son geste. Il cracha un peu de sang et quelques gouttelettes atterrissent sur le visage de Naruto qui ne cillent même pas. Il était ninja, il avait l'habitude de voir ce liquide rouge sur lui, ou autour de lui. Leur souffle se firent plus anarchique et tenir debout leur semble de plus en plus difficile.

_Inspiration, expiration._

-Je t'avais dis un jour qu'on mourrait tout les deux, ensemble.  
_  
Inspiration, expiration._

-Idiot jusqu'au bout hein ?

Un sourire, faible mais belle est bien là, s'étira sur les lèvres bleu de Sasuke. Naruto le lui rendit difficilement, et le porteur du sharingan baissa doucement la tête, sans quitter des yeux son ancien coéquipier, et appuya chastement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber a genoux, puis sur le côté, leur têtes séparées d'à peine quelques centimètres.

La main de Naruto, toujours enlacé à celle de Sasuke derrière son dos se déplaça vers le visage du brun, et vint une dernière fois touché la joue blanche et à présent presque froide du brun. Leur souffle se firent espacés, et en même temps, leur cœur s'arrêtèrent de battre, la main de Sasuke toujours posé sur le pommeau du sabre, semblant enlacer Naruto dans une première et dernière étreinte.

* * *

Un OS triste où nos deux ninjas Konohaiens préférés meurt. Et c'est moi qui l'est écris. *beug* *choquée* *meurt* Mais, je fois avouer que je suis fière de moi ! Qui aurais crue qu'un jour je serais capable d'écrire une fiction qui finit mal, moi qui suit adepte de la Bisounours attitude ? :)


End file.
